Obake
Obake is a mysterious villain in Big Hero 6: The Series, serving as the main antagonist of the first season. Though his motives and machinations are unknown, Obake's sinister demeanor and unique ability to corrupt and control technology, threatens the city of San Fransokyo. Background Little is currently known about Obake. Twenty years in the past, he was an exceptionally young student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he studied under the tutelage of Professor Granville. Today, he spends a majority of his time in his lair, developing a plot of which the details are unknown (though it evidently has some connection to the famed artist and scientist, Lenore Shimamoto). Obake is an extremely gifted scientist; his genius is primarily used to manipulate technology to do his bidding. He has surveillance on virtually every corner of San Fransokyo, allowing him to monitor and control parts of the city as he pleases. To assist in his schemes, Obake calls upon the assistance of San Fransokyo's criminal underworld. He is deeply feared by his subordinates and is intolerant of failure. Should his underlings underperform with their assignments, Obake will quickly resort to killing them as punishment. Role in the series The mysterious villain makes a hidden appearance in "Baymax Returns", as he gives Yama his orders through phone calls to him and using his hacking to show Yama the item that he wants him to collect, where he could find it or to punish him. At the end of the television pilot, he makes a silhouette appearance of his back as he observes Big Hero 6 on the monitor screen from his lair. Throughout the first half of the series, Obake hires operatives, such as Globby and the Mad Jacks to do his bidding. At the same time, he monitors Big Hero 6's activity, and takes a suppressible interest in Hiro Hamada. In "Failure Mode" He hires Globby to steal a priceless painting known as the "City Rising", which had blueprints hidden underneath. The blueprints were for some sort of machine that was designed by artist and scientist Lenore Shimamoto. In "The Impatient Patient", Obake hires the Mad Jacks to steal a valuable hard that Alistair Krei bought on the black market. Little did anyone know, that it was Obake who sold Krei the hard drive, and he used the Mad Jacks to get Krei paranoid enough to keep the secrets on the hard drive to himself. The hard drive itself was actually a bug that allowed Obake to hack into Krei's computers once he plugged it in. Once inside Krei Tech's systems, he not only gained access to top-secret projects but also uncovered Hiro's secret identity. Following this discovery, Obake makes it his mission to uncover the identities of the five remaining members of the team, and goes about this by stealing and reprogramming Noodle Burger's animatronic mascot in "Killer App". With Noodle Burger Boy's ability to obtain personal information of customers by scanning them, Obake sends it out to retrieve information on Big Hero 6. The mission is a success, and by the end of the episode, Obake "gets to know" the true identities of Honey Lemon, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Fred and Wasabi. In "Kentucky Kaiju", Obake has Globby lure out Big Hero 6 with a bank robbery and had him singularly target Hiro and toy with him psychologically, planting the seeds of doubts for the sole purpose of how Hiro would react. Subsequently, he dispatched Noodle Burger Boy to wreck havoc. Reviewing footage of his minion's fight with Hiro, Obake was disappointed and unimpressed to see the boy having developed superstrength and determined Hiro had developed a nano compression circuitry to accomplish this and predicted this would backfire on the boy. He subsequently observes Hiro and Baymax at Lucky Cat Café inconspicuously and watches them leave for Fred's house. He then thanked Aunt Cass for the coffee and blueberry scone, his pleasant demeanor unsettling her. Ultimately, after Noodle Burger Boy hijacked Fred's life-sized Kentucky Kaiju and planted a control device on it, which Hiro defeated with his wits, Obake was satisfied with having determined Hiro's level of intelligence. In "Rivalry Weak", Obake went to SFAI in search of Lenore Shimamoto’s secret lab only to be thwarted when a child bumped into him and broke his glasses. When news of Lenore Shimamoto’s secret lab was exposed to the public, he enhanced the video to Honey Lemon to find that she is in possession of her diary. The next day, Obake disguised himself as a historian in an attempt to get the diary from Honey Lemon and succeeded. Later on, he finally met Big Hero 6 in person and claimed disappointed because he knew the team could have tracked him down sooner. In their first encounter, Obake has the team trapped into three separate containers with only one minute to solve the riddle and the time he needed to finish scanning the diary. After the team escaped from his traps, he became mildly impressed with their creativity and cleverness. After that, he left the warehouse, with a desire to meet the team again. Back in his hideout, Obake has Lenore's diary digitized into his computer and has its hidden contents revealed to him, pondering where to start with it. Trivia *'Obake' (おばけ) means "monster" or "apparition" in Japanese. *Obake has a one eyed ogre-like logo that appears on the screens and monitors he hacks into. Gallery Failure Mode 19.png The Impatient Patient 21.jpg The Impatient Patient 12.png The Impatient Patient 25.jpg Kentucky Kaiju 12.jpg|"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt." Kentucky Kaiju 13.png Kentucky Kaiju 14.png Rivalry Weak 10.png Obake_symbol.png|Obake's symbol BH6 - Obake action figure.jpg BH6 Chibi Figure.jpg Obake Concept 1.jpg Obake Concept 2.jpg Obake Concept 3.jpg References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists